


Charlie/Colby & Unexpected

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Charlie/Colby & unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie/Colby & Unexpected

It was just a brief indulgence in his time between the military and the FBI. He was new in town; there was no one who knew who he was, no one who would care that he was in a gay club. No one who cared when he picked up an attractive brunette with dark curls and big puppy dog brown eyes. A young man full of energy and sensuality and an infectious smile whose name, Don, was surely as fake as the one that Colby gave. So he took him back to his hotel room and back to his bed and that was that. No entanglements, no repercussions.

He was on the job less than a week when David said with perfect innocence, “Oh, Colby, I want you to meet Don’s brother, Charlie.” And maybe Charlie said something, but all Colby could hear were soft cries of pleasure.


End file.
